


his sun

by flirtlees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I didn't realize how short this was, I'm Sorry, M/M, i wrote this on a plane in like thirty minutes, idk what else to tag, lapslock, seoksoo is more implied than anything else sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtlees/pseuds/flirtlees
Summary: seokmin lost his light when jisoo left.





	his sun

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> i wrote this on a plane  
> ...  
> yeet  
> and i love seoksoo ok ok I'm sorry in advanceeee  
> and i wrote this on a plane within like thirty minutes and didn't edit so if it's crap that's why  
> i'll try to write a bit of spotlights whenever i have downtime here but no promises

seokmin lost his light when jisoo left. 

whenever he closes his eyes, only jisoo burns behind his eyelids, like embers of a dying fire. whenever he tries to joke, only jisoo reminds him how to. 

but when he cries, only jisoo burns in his memories. because jisoo was the sun when seokmin was the moon, only illuminated when jisoo burned brightly. 

but jisoo wasn’t burning. because he left. 

seokmin always feels his chest tighten when he saw anything of jisoo‘s in the apartment. the latter had just moved in not even a month before he left. 

(seokmin always tears up when he sees any of jisoo’s belongings, but he says nothing, putting up the sweetest of smiles when his friends ask if he is okay. he only nods, because his throat feels too tight to say anything more.)

seokmin whimpers as he closes his eyes. it’s exactly two months since jisoo left but his memory is still burning so brightly behind seokmin’s eyelids. but it’s so dark, so dark; how could the beautiful sun survive? but he does not question it, because he gets to see jisoo again.

sleepless nights, or at least restless nights, had become rather common, especially after jisoo left. tonight, for some odd reason, was not one of those nights. 

he dreams of jisoo that night. in the dream, jisoo and seokmin hold hands, skipping down the sidewalk they are both so used to, because it is where they had their first kiss, their first confessions. seokmin loves this street, but it becomes painful to walk along it when all he has to think of are memories, not what he looks forward to when he gets home. 

because since jisoo left, seokmin almost saw no point in coming back home. 

they walk together, and seokmin’s face breaks out into a grin, something his facial muscles became unused to. “why did you decide to come back?” seokmin whispers.

there’s silence for a good while. “i’m not here for long, minnie mouse.”

“why’d you leave me in the first place, soo?” seokmin’s on the verge of tears now. “didn’t you love me?”

jisoo smiles beautifully but the tears welling in his eyes distract seokmin. “i had no choice, love. i’m so sorry.”

“that stupid drunkard,” seokmin sobbed. his lungs feel so small, so so small. “why’d he take you? why didn’t he take me? i don’t want to deal with a life without you anymore!”

jisoo closes his eyes, and the tears finally fall. “please. please move on. forgive me, forgive that driver, but please don’t forget me. my beautiful love, i will never forget you. and i understand if you never forgive me, but please try. please don’t throw your life away just for me.”

seokmin nods dumbly. “i won’t. i love you.” he says the last part in english. he remembers jisoo always liked that. 

like he guesses, jisoo smiles softly. “i love you more.”

*********

that morning, seokmin goes out for a morning jog. with a small smile, he kneels down once he reaches his destination. 

 

hong jisoo

one who deserved more time, but did not have it

we will always remember you

 

seokmin’s heart swells. somehow, the sun burns brightly in his grave.

and seokmin? seokmin does not shine anymore. but that’s okay.

as long as his sun is shining, he’ll be okay. he can find someone else to shine with. 

for jisoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys.  
> and i didn't realize how short it was oOPS


End file.
